Capturing large scale or small scale 3D wind data is, for example, of importance for validating aerodynamic properties of models in wind tunnels or other articles. In addition, 3D wind data may be used in control systems of wind turbines to optimize wind turbine efficiency or to take measures for counteracting expected loads.
US 2006/0140764 A1 describes a wind turbine having a LIDAR (light detection and ranging) wind speed measurement apparatus for achieving wind control. LIDAR is most commonly used to capture wind speed and direction data, but it is limited to either points on a line or, with newer versions, a two-dimensional plane. Hence, in order to capture 3D data within a volume it is necessary to scan the volume with the lidar apparatus.